Cutter 1
| edition1 = | released1 = April 2013 | binding1 = Comic | pages1 = 31 | isbn10-1 = | isbn13-1 = | edition2 = Hardcover Omnibus | released2 = December 2013 | binding2 = Hardcover | pages2 = 128 | isbn10-2 = 1-6137-7792-2 | isbn13-2 = 978-1613777923 | cite2 = | edition3 = Paperback Omnibus | released3 = November 2014 | binding3 = Paperback | pages3 = 124 | isbn10-3 = 1-6314-0057-6 | isbn13-3 = 978-1631400575 | cite3 = | series = Cutter | preceded_by = None | followed_by = Cutter #2 | source = }} Cutter #1: Birthright is the first issue in a collection of five comic issues centering on Tos'un and Doum'wielle Armgo and the sentient sword Khazid'hea; it takes place just prior to Night of the Hunter. The story was written by R.A. Salvatore and his son Geno Salvatore. The majority of the art was done by David Baldeon, with David Garcia Cruz (colors) and Neil Uyetake (letters). Steve Ellis contributed cover art. Synopsis Tos'un has been living in the Moonwood for a century with his family: Sinnafain, his elven wife, their son Teirflin, and their daughter Doum'wielle. Tos'un has been crippled by an orc's spear and his sword, Khazid'hea, is ready to be passed on to an heir. The sun rises over a meadow as Teirflin asks his sister if she is ready. The two begin dueling as Tos'un watches on, commenting on Doum'wielle's skills to Khazid'hea. Khazid'hea is at first doubting, but admits it would be good to have no sister blade to compete with. Doum'wielle gains the advantage and defeats Teirflin for the first time. She leaves, gloating, as Khazid'hea whispers to Teirflin in his anger that there is still hope. Doum'wielle and Tos'un wait back at the elvish settlement. When Teirflin arrives, he pulls his sword on his sister, claiming that she cheated by using a spell. Tos'un orders him to put his blade away as Khazid'hea secretly whispers to him to be patient until that night. After Teirflin leaves, Doum'wielle admits that she did use magic in the duel, but her father commends her for using all of her resources. He tells her that the next morning she will begin training mentally to wield Khazid'zea because, he explains, "You wish to wield Khazid'hea, but the sword wishes to wield you." That night, Teirflin approaches Doum'wielle with Khazid'hea in hand. He attacks her, proclaiming that she has stolen his birthright and that Cutter is his to wield. She tells him that the sword is wielding him, and it is true: Teirflin repeats aloud everything that Khazid'hea whispers to him. Doum'wielle wrests the sword from his grasp and impales him as Tos'un and another elf arrive. Khazid'hea is ecstatic in Teirflin's blood; this is apparently what the sword was hoping for. Horrified, Doum'wielle flees, the sword telling her that she cannot stay with the elves, that they will never let her keep her the sword—her birthright. Tos'un watches on with a smirk. Index ;Characters: :Doum'wielle Armgo • Tos'un Armgo • Sinnafain • Teirflin Armgo • Berellip Xorlarrin (unnamed) ;Locations: :;Realms: Kingdom of Many-Arrows • Underdark :;Settlements: Q'Xorlarrin :;Geography: Moonwood :Menzoberranzan ;Creatures: :Deer • Drow • Moon elves • Orcs ;Organizations: :House Barrison Del'Armgo • House Xorlarrin ;Artifacts: :Khazid'hea ("Cutter") • Scourge of fangs Cover Gallery File:Cutter Comic - 1 - Cover.jpg|Issue #1 RI Cover Variant File:Cutter 1 cover-variant.jpg|Issue #1 Cover Variant Appendix Notes This collection was published as an omnibus, a hardcover edition in 2013 and a paperback edition in 2014, by IDW Publishing. External Links * Cutter #1 at IDW Publishing References Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Works by Geno Salvatore Category:Comics Category:Cutter Comic Series Category:Published in 2013 Category:Published in 2014